How Van Helsing Should've Ended
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: This is my take on how my favourite movie 'Van Helsing' should've ended. After Igor locks Anna and Carl in the tower with the cure they find out that it was a lie. While Van Helsing fights Dracula, the two try to find a way out to warn him of what they found out. Will they get to him in time? Or will the monster hunter be cursed forever? Enjoy The New Ending To This Awesome Movie!


_**This is a fanfiction I wrote because I wanted to write how I thought Van Helsing should've ended. because usually it ends with Anna dying and Van Helsing being cured of being a werewolf. I thought, 'Well, I like Anna and her character and I like werewolf Van Helsing, so why did they both end?' So I wrote this for the fun of it. One 'X' means scene cuts to another scene in the same time as the last ones and five 'X's' means time skips to another time like morning to night.**_

_**Hope U Enjoy!**_

* * *

**How Van Helsing Should've Ended**

Van Helsing ran up some stairs that led up the tower but he found a hole in the wall. He looked into the hole and up and saw some electricity crackling and knew that's where he had to go. Van Helsing looked down and then noticed the chain that led up the tower to where Dracula was keeping Frankenstein. He jumped from the ledge of the hole and grabbed hold of the chain. Some bats flew up from where the chain ended up down the bottom and they flew past Van Helsing. He started to climb up the chain to where Frankenstein was kept.

X

Anna, Carl and Igor walked up a stairway to the tower where they would find the cure. Anna looked at Igor and snapped the finger clipper in his face, so he knew that if he made any sudden moves that he would surely get a finger clipped off. As they got closer to the top of the tower where the cure was located, Igor pointed at a syringe filled with a red liquid inside a glass bowl.

"There it is," he said as he started walking forward into the room.

But Anna put the finger clipper in front of his chest and glared at him.

"I'll go first," she said.

Igor growled at her as she toward the room. Anna walked into the room as Carl walked in front of Igor, staring at the cure, Igor saw this as the perfect opportunity to push Carl into the room. Igor pushed Carl into the room and he fell over as Anna turned around. Igor pulled down a lever on the side of the stairway near the doorway and a metal gate came down to trap them.

"Carl!" Anna exclaimed as she ran over to him.

Igor started laughing at the two as Anna helped Carl to his feet.

"You Stupid Beings!" Igor laughed. "There Is No Cure!"

"What?" Anna and Carl both exclaimed at the same time.

"There Is No Cure! That Syringe Is Filled With Blood So My Master Won't Become So Weak When He's Thirsty, He Won't Be Able To Get His Own Food!" Igor shouted before running off.

Anna looked at Carl in worry and he looked back at her with the same expression on his own face.

"There is no cure," Anna said.

"We need to warn Van Helsing," Carl said.

X

Van Helsing came out of the hole and walked into the tower. He looked around and saw all the Dwergi working on making the contraption work. Van Helsing looked up and saw Frankenstein attached to the table and already up on the roof of the tower. Van Helsing knew he had to get up there and fast. He looked to his left and jumped on a column and then crawled along it and then jumped to the column on the right. He heard a noise and turned his head, quickly to see a Dwergi watching him on a wooden bridge. He jumped over onto the wooden bridge and picked it up and smashed its face in the column. He took it away from the column and saw its sharp, needle-like teeth, chattering and it freaked him out for a while. He, then, threw the Dwergi out the window and it fell to its doom down in the abyss underneath the castle.

X

Anna and Carl looked at the syringe and what encased it inside the glass bowl to make it float. Carl knew what encased it. Anna looked at Carl as though he would put his hand in it. Even though they both knew it wasn't the werewolf cure, Anna still wanted to see Carl's reaction to her next sentence.

"Go ahead. Grab it," Anna said to him.

"Huh, you go ahead and grab it. If there's one thing I've learned it's never to be the first to stick your hand in a viscous material," Carl told Anna.

Then suddenly Aleera appeared behind them with her mouth open wide, showing her long, sharp, fangs. Aleera screeched and Anna drew her sword and backed away with Carl. Aleera jumped down from her upside down position and looked at the two.

"Did I scare you?" she asked in cute way.

Carl shook his head, shakily, "No."

"Then maybe I need to try … a little harder," Aleera said.

As soon as she finished that sentence she started cackling. Anna pushed the bowl that encased the syringe off its pedestal and the gas that leaked out, got onto Aleera's face. She screeched in agony as it burned her skin.

"Viscous Material! What did I tell you?" Carl told Anna in a panicked voice.

Anna grabbed a glass fragment of the bowl and threw the rest of it on the gate that trapped them. It burnt through the metal and made a small hole just big enough to make them fit through. Carl ran over to Anna and she pushed him through the hole but Carl stopped.

"Hurry, we have to warn Van Helsing," Anna exclaimed.

"Y…You go. I'll take care of the vampire," Carl told Anna as he walked back through the hole. "Go. Van Helsing needs you more."

Anna stared at Carl in disbelief but then shook her head and went through the hole. Carl gulped and got the silver stake out of his cloak. Aleera stared at Carl and then giggled as she knew that he was more of a scaredy-cat unlike his friends. The skin on her face grew back real quickly as it took only a few seconds.

"I wanted to kill the princess, but you'll do," she said and flew at Carl.

Carl held the silver stake out, swinging it from side to side to hopefully get her soon. But all she did was go around the room and clear out all the lights. Carl looked around in fright, hoping she wouldn't sneak up on him.

X

Anna ran out of the tower and onto the bridge. She ran across the bridge without even noticing the lightning hitting the bridge inches from her feet. All she cared about was getting to Van Helsing on time. She ran across the bridge, but halfway across, the lightning struck in front of her and the bridge collapsed under the power of the lightning. Anna stared in shock as though thinking how she would get across.

X

Van Helsing climbed up the tower and got to the roof. He climbed out of the small hole and got onto the roof. He ran around and started to unwind Frankenstein's table to make it straight not diagonal. Frankenstein noticed what Van Helsing was doing and shook his head.

"What Are You Doing? You Must Find The Cure!" Frankenstein shouted.

"My friends are doing it for me," Van Helsing told Frankenstein.

"Friends?" Frankenstein asked.

"Yes. You want one?" Van Helsing asked, grabbing hold of one of the straps. "I can't unscrew the bolts. This gonna hurt."

"I am accustomed to pain," Frankenstein told Van Helsing.

"It lets you know you're alive," Van Helsing told Frankenstein.

Van Helsing pulled the strap across Frankenstein's chest and he screamed in agony. The lightning was attracted to Frankenstein's screaming and it hit him, causing Van Helsing to fall backwards. The lightning went through the wire that was connected to the table that was holding Frankenstein. It went through the tower and into the main hall where all the eggs of Dracula's children were. Two Dwergi jumped out of the way of the lightning as it hit the water tank they were using.

"Give Me Life!" Dracula shouted.

A Dwergi landed in the water tank as it was on a wooden bridge above it. Dracula looked from the tank to the table where Frankenstein was.

"One more bolt and my young will live," Dracula said.

As Dracula said this he saw Van Helsing unstrapping Frankenstein. Rage filled the inside of Dracula as he transformed into a demon-bat. His hair became a mane and wings sprouted from his back. Muscles grew along his arms, legs and chest. His fangs were lengthened and thinned and he got pointed bat ears. He roared and flew out a window that was near him. Van Helsing undid another strap and ripped it across.

"You're almost out, my friend!" Van Helsing exclaimed.

Van Helsing was almost done undoing Frankenstein's other foot strap when Dracula came over and pushed Van Helsing down the hole into the tower. Van Helsing screamed in shock as he fell down the tower through some wire and wooden boards and then landed as a fire erupted and caught on a Dwergi that was on a ladder.

X

Frankenstein walked off the table but when he took another step, he couldn't. His right foot was still strapped to the table. He pulled at it but it didn't work. Suddenly, lightning hit him again and forced him back against the table. He was electrocuted and as the lightning went through the wires and down the tower, Dracula's children came out of their eggs and flew around the castle. Frankenstein screamed and then as the lightning stopped, he was flung off the table with his foot free, clinging onto the side of the tower for dear life. Frankenstein slipped off the top of the tower and fell down and caught a wire that connected to both towers. He slipped again and grabbed another wire that was only connected to the tower he had been on. He swung on the wire but fell again and caught onto another. He looked down and saw Anna standing before a giant hole in the bridge and also saw that Igor was approaching her from behind. Then looked up and saw some electricity burn through the wire and snapped it. He swung down and as he got near the bridge, he was screaming to let Anna know he was coming. She looked at Frankenstein and quickly ducked, but Igor wasn't so lucky and got hit and pushed over the edge of the bridge. Frankenstein swung around a giant candle holder as Igor fell, screaming to his doom.

X

Carl looked around the room in fright. He didn't know what to do. He had read books about what vampires can do but he never thought that he would have to face one. He held the silver stake, shakily as he walked around, slowly, waiting for Aleera to appear. Aleera hid behind Carl, she hung upside down and hissed at him. She could hear his heart-beat. See his heart-beat. But not feel it. She wanted to feel it. She wanted to know what his blood would taste like. Would it be rich and delicious because he was a friar or would it be like any of the normal people she drank from? She wanted to know. Aleera cackled and flew to the other side of the room. Carl turned around and gasped in fright. He heard her again but this time behind him, he turned around and didn't see her but when he turned to look right she kicked him away. He hit the side of where the window was and lay there, the silver stake clattering a few metres beside him.

X

Anna ran over to where Frankenstein was and looked down at him. He was hanging from the wire, holding on for his life.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Frankenstein nodded, "Help me!"

It sounded like he was begging her to. She looked at the giant candle holder and then at Frankenstein.

"No need to tell me twice," she told him.

X

Aleera picked Carl up and transformed, slowly into her demon-bat form.

"Any blood is good enough for my taste even if its Church blood," she giggled.

Carl looked at her, he was frightened. His eyes scanned the floor for the silver stake. Aleera licked the blood that had started to come from his forehead where he had hit his head. Carl's eyes finally found the stake and he grabbed it. Aleera licked her lips from the sweet taste of Carl's blood. It tasted just how she imagined it. She neared his neck to get more but he tightened his grip on the silver stake and sliced her head off. Her head fell off her body and had the expression of surprise on her face. Her body collapsed and turned to ashes as Carl looked at the stake in shock but then put it away in his cloak.

X

Anna had her hands, firmly on the edge of the candle holder as she looked down at Frankenstein. He was still slipping because the rain was making the wire slippery.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked Frankenstein. "I'll push this over!"

Anna pushed the candle holder over the edge of the bridge and Frankenstein was sent swinging once more. He was swung right into the tower that Carl was in. He smashed through the window and landed in the ashes of Aleera.

X

Van Helsing came out of the area he had landed in, he watched a few Dwergi run off screaming, because they were on fire. Van Helsing walked away as he tried to find where Dracula went. Dracula landed behind him and transformed back into a human.

"You are too late, my friend," Dracula told Van Helsing.

Van Helsing whirled around to face Dracula.

"My children live!" Dracula exclaimed.

Van Helsing stared at Dracula and then glared at him.

"Then the only way to kill them is to kill you," Van Helsing said, pointing at the vampire.

"Correct," Dracula said, not phased at all by the glare because he knew he would win.

Van Helsing breathed heavily and then smiled as a small laugh escaped his lips at the same time. Dracula stared at Van Helsing, wondering what he was doing, since he knew that there was no other way in killing him.

"So be it," Van Helsing growled.

Van Helsing took his jacket off and turned around to see the clock chime one.

Van Helsing whirled back around and growled, "One."

Van Helsing felt pain all over his body as he ripped off what was left of his shirt. Dracula stared in shock at Van Helsing as the hunter changed into what Dracula knew _could _kill him.

"No, this cannot be," he said in shock.

Van Helsing fell forwards as his arms tucked into his chest as the skin on his back shredded off and fell onto the ground. Van Helsing stood up as the pain lessened and his muzzle grew out as his hair became a mane. His muscles grew more and the fur on his body was the same colour that his hair had been. As Van Helsing finished transforming into a monster of the night that he had hunted, he roared in pain and then at Dracula. The vampire took a few steps back in wonder as he watched the now werewolf monster hunter take the steps forward he took back. Dracula laughed, sinisterly, as he thought that the two of them could work together, kill anyone and anything that got in their way. Van Helsing growled and he walked more toward Dracula while he took cautious steps backwards, he didn't want to provoke the monster hunter into biting him.

"We are both part of the same grand game, Gabriel. But we need not find ourselves on opposite sides of the board," Dracula explained to the werewolf.

Van Helsing got angry when Dracula said this, he felt like the vampire was trying to control him. Trying to make him his minion. He worked alone. He roared at Dracula, showing all his teeth that had now become razor sharp fangs. His eyes an animal amber. Dracula stared but then transformed into his demon-bat form and screeched at his enemy. Werewolf Van Helsing roared at the vampire and pushed him into the side of the water tank. Dracula punched Van Helsing down three times and then kicked him before flying off. Van Helsing chased after Dracula by jumping along the columns and grabbing onto his feet and pulling him down. Dracula screeched in surprise as both the werewolf and vampire landed on one of the wooden bridges and destroyed it, making them fall through it and being buried under the wood, creating more explosions from the water combined with the electricity.

X

Carl got off the ground and Frankenstein did the same. Frankenstein looked around and then at Carl.

"Where is the cure?" Frankenstein asked.

"Over there, but it's not really a cure it's just blood for Dracula," Carl told Frankenstein as he pointed to where the syringe had landed.

Frankenstein stomped over to it and picked it up. He looked over it and sighed.

"You are right. This is not a cure. There is no cure," Frankenstein said.

"But you said that…" Carl was cut off by Frankenstein. "I overheard some of Dracula's minions talking about a cure in this tower, I didn't think they meant for him when he is weak. I just heard the words 'cure', 'werewolf' and 'other tower'."

"So you just assumed it was for a werewolf?" Carl asked.

Frankenstein nodded, devastated that Van Helsing won't ever be cured. Carl ran over to the shattered window and saw Anna looking at the huge hole in the bridge, still thinking of a way to get across.

"Anna! Why Not Try Jumping Across!" Carl shouted.

Anna looked at him and then at the bridge. She hadn't thought of that. The hole looked large but it was actually pretty small. Anna turned back to Carl and nodded.

"I'll Meet You There!" Anna shouted back.

Carl nodded and watched as Anna ran back past a few candle holders and then ran at the hole. She ran until she got to the edge of the bridge and jumped. She put out her hands, ready to catch the ledge and then she caught it but one hand slipped. She screamed in surprise and tried pulling herself up.

Carl gasped and ran over to the gate where Anna earlier made the hole in the gate with the viscous material. Frankenstein followed him but he wasn't as fast as Carl was.

"Come on!" Carl said, as he hurried.

Frankenstein shook his head, "You need to keep going. Meet up with Anna. I will see you two there."

Carl nodded and ran down the stairs to where the tower ended and where the bridge started.

X

Dracula pushed off the planks of wood that were covering him and walked out from under the broken wooden bridge. He was now human again and knew that he was more vulnerable to the werewolf while human. Dracula walked around to where Van Helsing was and pointed at him.

"You are being used, Gabriel, as was I. But I escaped. So can you," Dracula told Van Helsing.

The werewolf monster hunter got out of his own wooden bridge bundle and shook his head to clear it. He, then, heard Dracula's voice and looked up at him and roared. Van Helsing lunged at Dracula as he transformed back into his demon-bat form. He flew off with Van Helsing following him by jumping on the columns. Van Helsing grabbed Dracula's leg but it got out of his grip. Van Helsing, then, jumped on Dracula and flew on his back and ripped his wing a little. A crunching sound came from Dracula's wing as it was ripped. Dracula flew into the column and Van Helsing fell off his back. Dracula tried to fly but couldn't and got electrocuted by the machine and he landed on a wooden bridge that wasn't yet broken. The electrocution of the machine made him return back to normal. Dracula looked over the edge at Van Helsing and saw the werewolf scratching his claws against a column, sharpening them to show Dracula that he meant what he wanted to do.

X

Anna finally got onto the other side of the bridge. She breathed in a sigh of relief that that was all over but she still had to warn Van Helsing. Carl ran over to the other side of the bridge and saw Anna on the other side.

"Anna!" Carl cried.

"Carl!" Anna exclaimed in surprise.

"Go! Warn Van Helsing! I'll Try To Get Across!" he shouted to her.

Anna nodded and got up from where she was laying and started to run to the other tower. Carl looked around for a way to get to the other side and saw that some small bits of rock where still in place, perfectly on his left. He walked over to it and started to walk across it very carefully.

X

Van Helsing's wolf paws landed in front of Dracula and he snarled. Dracula got onto his feet and tried to reason with the beast.

"Don't you understand?" Dracula asked.

Van Helsing just snarled in a reply.

"We could be friends. Partners!" Dracula screeched, trying to scratch Van Helsing.

Van Helsing roared at Dracula. As if saying that that was a poor attempt at an attack.

"Brothers-in-arms!" Dracula shouted while transforming into his demon-bat form making his voice deeper.

He was about to turn around and take flight when Van Helsing grabbed him. Dracula turned around and swiped at Van Helsing but he ducked and grabbed Dracula's neck and roared at him. Dracula screeched in pain as Van Helsing's claws dug into his skin. Van Helsing felt pain while he roared in anger and transformed back into Van Helsing. He didn't know what had happened or what he did but he saw he was holding Dracula's neck. He let go and jumped off the wooden bridge and listened to the screeching vampire transform back to human form. Dracula touched his neck and felt his black blood, seeping through the scratches the werewolf had left. Dracula licked his fingers of his blood and looked out the window and smiled as he saw that there were clouds over the full moon. Van Helsing took a few steps back, towards the window that Dracula was looking through. Anna walked into the room and saw Dracula on the wooden bridge and Van Helsing near the window with nearly everything he had been wearing, ripped off except for his pants that had been ripped to his thighs. Anna ran over to Van Helsing and he looked at her in surprise.

"You're on time," Van Helsing said. "I have not even killed Dracula yet."

"I know. I saw him," Anna said.

Van Helsing nodded and then realised something. His eyes widened as he looked back at Anna.

"Where's the cure?" he asked.

Anna bowed her head and shook it.

"There was no cure," she told him.

Van Helsing's eyes remained wide as he stared at her in fear and horror.

"What? But what about what Frankenstein said?" Van Helsing asked.

"I don't know," Anna replied.

Dracula flew down and landed in front of the two. He smiled, sinisterly at the two.

"That was because there was no cure. Your friend just overheard the Dwergi talking about my cure," Dracula told them.

"Your cure?" Anna and Van Helsing both asked.

"Yes. My cure. If I don't get enough blood I become so weak I can barely move. That is why I keep a syringe full of blood in the other tower. Just in case that happens," Dracula explained.

"So, there is no cure for me?" Van Helsing growled.

"No. But I will give you another chance to join me," Dracula told Van Helsing. "And did I mention that it was you who murdered me?"

Van Helsing and Anna stared at Dracula in shock and confusion.

"It must be such a burden. Such a curse … to be the Left Hand of God. All I want is life, Gabriel. The continuation of my kind," Dracula explained to the two as he held up his hand to reveal the finger next to his pinkie was cut off. "And perhaps the return of my ring."

Van Helsing looked at his hand where the ring was and then back at Dracula.

"Don't be afraid, Gabriel. Don't be afraid," Dracula told Van Helsing. "I shall give you back your life, your memory."

Van Helsing looked at Anna and knew what was coming.

"Anna, hide!" Van Helsing ordered.

Anna understood and ran behind one of the columns to make sure she wouldn't be seen by Van Helsing as a werewolf.

"Some things a better left forgotten," Van Helsing told Dracula as he keeled over in pain.

The clouds moved from over the full moon and Van Helsing's head shot back up, revealing the amber eyes of the beast. The skin fell off his face as his teeth grew into long fangs. He lunged at Dracula as his skin fell off completely and he was back as a werewolf. Dracula transformed into his demon-bat form for the last time. Anna looked from behind the column and saw Van Helsing lunge at Dracula and then bite his neck. He took a few steps backwards as he growled and watched the vampire die. Dracula screeched in pain and felt the blood where he had been bitten. Some blood came up from his chest and into his throat and out his mouth and it dribbled down his corpse as the skin burned away and he was reduced to a skeleton covered in black vampire blood. All of Dracula's children flew around the castle but then they started exploding into green ooze and fall to the ground. Anna stared as Van Helsing backed away from the corpse and it fell onto the ground in pieces. Carl came in and saw Van Helsing. He got the silver stake out of his cloak and aimed. He didn't want to kill his friend. But he was told by him that he had to.

"God forgive me," Carl said as he started running up to the werewolf.

Anna saw Carl and quickly grabbed him by his cloak and pulled him behind the column with her.

"No!" she exclaimed.

Van Helsing turned around and growled. He could smell two other beings in the room with him. He walked toward the smell and rounded on the corner of the column and roared. Anna gasped and Carl screamed. They both ran away from the column before Van Helsing's fist collided with it. He snarled in irritation and turned around to look for the two. Anna led Carl behind another column but on the opposite side of the room. They hid behind the column, but Anna looked over to where the werewolf was. He was sniffing around the room, trying to find the two. Carl looked at Anna. He was wondering why she had pulled him back.

"Anna, I don't want to kill Van Helsing either, but he told us to," Carl told Anna.

"But we can't Carl. We can't," Anna exclaimed.

"Why not? He told us to," Carl asked, wincing as he heard a roar of anger from his friend.

"Because … because … I love him," Anna said to Carl.

Carl sighed and nodded. He knew that Anna now loved Van Helsing. They had shown it when they kissed before they separated to go after the fake cure. Carl didn't want to kill Van Helsing either. He was his friend. And he didn't want to kill his friend. he also didn't want to cause anymore pain to Anna after the loss of her brother.

"I know. I don't want to kill him either, but he told us to," Carl said.

Anna looked at Carl with small tears in her eyes. He knew that look. She had done it when she had seen Velken transform into a werewolf.

"Carl, I can't lose him," Anna told Carl in an upset tone. "I already lost my brother to this curse, I don't want to lose Van Helsing to it either."

Carl looked at her in concern. He could feel her pain. He didn't know how but he could still feel it either way. Anna bit her lip and looked back behind the column to just see Van Helsing grab at her. She ducked but Van Helsing grabbed Carl around the throat instead.

"Carl!" Anna cried.

Carl gagged as Van Helsing closed his claws around his friend's neck. Anna stood back up and saw, out of the corner of her eye Frankenstein, swing a punch at Van Helsing. The werewolf roared and dropped Carl as he turned toward Frankenstein and growled at him. The werewolf lunged at Frankenstein, but the creature punched him into a column. The werewolf got up and roared as he ran at Frankenstein again. He was ready to deal the final blow to the creature and kill him. But Anna ran in front of Van Helsing and put her hands on her hips as she gave him the same look she gave him when they talked in her mansion two months ago when the hunter and friar had first arrived after they had killed Marishka.

"Van Helsing, Stop!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Frankenstein asked.

Anna completely ignored Frankenstein's question and glared at the growling and snarling werewolf. Van Helsing was trying to register who she was and why she jumped in the middle of his kill. He continued growling at her as she stood her ground. Carl looked from behind the column and gulped as he saw Anna, standing in the middle of Frankenstein and Van Helsing, not scared one bit by the werewolf. He realised that even though they were told to kill Frankenstein and Van helsing was about to do it, Anna would'nt let him do it as Van helsing would've done the same thing as Anna was right at this moment doing. Werewolf Van Helsing roared at Anna but she still kept a straight face.

"I once asked a man if he was a murderer or a holy man. He said he was a bit of both. You've done the murder part, Van Helsing. Where's the holy side?" Anna asked the werewolf.

Van Helsing just stared at her as she continued giving him a glare. Carl continued looking out from behind the column in fear for his friends. Van Helsing stared at Anna as he tried to figure out what she meant. But as the moon was covered by clouds yet again, his eyes changed to brown, his normal eye colour. As the moon was completely covered, Van Helsing changed back to normal again. Van Helsing looked at Anna and smiled.

"Thank you, Anna," Van Helsing told her.

He, soon frowned, as he knew he wouldn't be himself for much longer.

"But you should know that it wasn't safe for you to do that. I could've killed you," Van Helsing said.

Anna nodded her head, "I know that. I wanted to stop you from killing Frankenstein."

Van Helsing nodded in agreement as he would've done the same thing. He, then, looked over to the column where Carl was. He smiled as he knew that the friar didn't know when to come out.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Carl asked, voice shaky from all the shock.

"Yes, Carl, but only until the moon is uncovered," Van Helsing told him.

Carl came out from his hiding place and stood beside Anna. The princess hugged Van Helsing as he just stared in shock as she did so. When she let go she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Van Helsing looked at her in confusion and concern.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Van Helsing asked her.

"I … I thought I was going to lose you," she told him.

Van Helsing just smiled and let go of her. He knew the moon would soon be uncovered and decided to cut their chat short.

"Anna, I'm sorry, but you, Carl and Frankenstein have to leave. The moon will be uncovered soon and I do not want to hurt any of you," Van Helsing told them.

Carl and Frankenstein nodded as they started for the way out. Van Helsing took a few steps away from Anna and keeled over in pain. Is this what he had to go through? Every full moon he will change into a ferocious monster and devour the meat and blood of innocents. Is this how his life will be from now on? Will God still trust him now he was one of the beasts that he had hunted? Anna just stayed in her place where she was standing before Frankenstein and Van Helsing.

"Anna, Come On!" came Carl's voice from outside the room.

Anna stared at Van Helsing as he looked at her, fear was evident in his eyes. Though he had never shown fear before, he had it now. One for Anna's safety.

"Anna, Go!" Van Helsing cried. "I'll Be Fine! Just Wait With Frankenstein And Carl Until Morning!"

Anna continued staring, but then shook her head and nodded. She ran over to the others, but then looked back as Van Helsing's scream became a roar. She turned away and went with Carl and Frankenstein to wait in the hall for when the sun rose.

XXXXX

Seven hours passed by slowly as Anna, Carl and Frankenstein waited for Van Helsing to come down from the steps that led to the tower. The sun had already rose and they were all wondering what the werewolf had been doing during the rest of the night. They knew how reckless werewolves were and didn't know if he had destroyed the rest of the lab and was now trying to find some more of his ripped clothing, they didn't know. Carl had found Van Helsing's hat on the floor near a ladder and was clutching it, hoping his friend was all right. They, suddenly, heard footsteps coming from down the hall and they looked and saw that Van Helsing had found his jacket and he was walking towards them. When Van Helsing came over to them, Carl gave him his hat and Van Helsing gratefully excepted it. Anna hugged him and kissed him on the lips. They let go and he looked at all three of them.

"I'm guessing without a cure there is a chance I'll change back into a werewolf on the next full moon?" Van Helsing sighed in sadness.

They all nodded at his question in sadness and Van Helsing bowed his head. How would the Cardinal react to this? Would he still be accepted in and just have to keep his distance on a full moon? Or would they send a hunter after him and try to kill him? He didn't know. Carl put a hand on Van Helsing's shoulder.

"I'm sure I can try and make a cure for you," Carl told him. "I can take the books I saw in the library that looked interesting while you were in the tower, I could take them back to Valerious Manor and research through them. When I'm done researching I can maybe head back to Rome and start making the cure."

Van Helsing lifted his head and smiled at Carl.

"That sounds like a plan," Van Helsing said.

As the four gathered all the books they needed to leave with that contained werewolf information, they left. Van Helsing spoke the Latin inscription to the ice mirror and they went through it. Van Helsing smiled as he felt a hand grasp around his own and knew Anna was holding onto his hand as they walked through the ice. All four of them walked through the ice mirror, back into Valerious Manor. Van Helsing and Carl knew that their return to Rome would be delayed. But it had to be for the sake of the people inside the Vatican as well as Van Helsing's. They also knew that if Carl didn't make a cure soon enough and Van Helsing had to return to Rome, everyone in the Vatican would be in danger. They didn't know if the Vatican would trust Van Helsing if they told them about what happened when they returned, they just knew to make a cure and get it into Van Helsing as soon as possible.

* * *

_**I know it's a clifhanger but this is a oneshot! I'm Sorry! I was just thinking of this as a oneshot! But if you guys want a sequel I will be glad to make one. I was actually planning on making one anyone. So, tell me what you think of my oneshot and I'll make a poll and put it on my profile for you guys to vote for what you think it should be about and I'll check the answers of my other one and tell ya it in my next update. I'll also tell you when the Van Helsing sequel poll is up. Hope Ya Enjoyed And Liked! Fave It! Love It! Enjoy It! R&R It!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
